


Pokémon: Warriors of Sengun

by WriterRaven



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRaven/pseuds/WriterRaven
Summary: The island region of Sengun is home to many unusual things. From its ten Kingdoms come mighty Warriors, individuals who fight alongside their Pokémon in battle. From ancient ruins scattered across the land come stories waiting to be uncovered. And from all corners come Pokémon that are not seen in other regions: species exclusive to Sengun, from the fuzzy Tailava to the towering Guardient, the territorial Primoden to the martial Froscadet.After weeks of investment and construction, Sengun's official Pokémon League has only recently opened to the public. And with that announcement comes a hefty cash prize for anyone who can train a team within Sengun's borders, defeat the eight Gym Leaders, and rise to the rank of Champion.Four Trainers, each from different paths of life and each with Pokémon by their side, team up to take on the Sengun League.
Kudos: 6





	1. Four Trainers & The Ilex Lab, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road to Indigo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581098) by NeoAJ. 



> • The Sengun region was also inspired by _Pokémon Conquest_.  
> • This story will feature new Pokémon, which I will endeavour to describe as best I can.  
> • In the overall timeline, Warriors of Sengun takes place one year after the events of The Road to Indigo, which itself takes place after the events of _Pokémon Sword and Shield_.  
> • Each chapter, or part thereof, is told from the perspective of one of the four main characters.
> 
> • Characters in _Warriors of Sengun_ are only canonically defined in terms of appearance and identity when it is absolutely necessary to do so. However, this lack of definition is not intended to be read as exclusion: you, as reader, are free to define the characters in this work in any way you see fit.

_Satomi_

“Wake up, Natalie, we're here.” A young woman in her early to mid-twenties prodded the white and blue bird Pokémon dozing on her shoulder as the skyship completed its procedures to dock. The passenger cabin had been less crowded than was the norm for a typical trip between cities, in her experience: fewer people were using them for business due to the rise in demand among Trainer demographics.

So naturally, that gave Satomi Yamasora plenty of opportunity to stretch for a second, heft her backpack onto her shoulders, and be one of the first to reach the door. She proceeded down to ground level quickly, wanting to be back out into fresh air. Meanwhile, her Swablu companion stayed put on her shoulder until the pair of them were out through the doors and into the streets. Once they were clear, she promptly stretched her fluffy cloudlike wings and took flight, trilling as she did so.

“Natalie! Don't fly where I can't see you!” Satomi knew she wouldn't, but she warned Natalie all the same. She paused a moment to take in the scene before her: the Kingdom of Regala. Capital of the region, the heart of the island, and home to both the beginning and end of the new Pokémon League. It wasn't the largest and most prosperous city of Sengun, for that honour went to Spirivic, in the south. But it was the first of the ten Kingdoms, and for that reason, it was the capital.

Office buildings stretched into the sky, as did the spires of the Palace at the heart of the city, but none of them reached as high as the newly-constructed Victory Tower, home to the Pokémon League HQ. Sengun's League was still new, and it had taken considerable negotiations between the region's Kings and Queens to ensure that responsibilities would be distributed evenly among the Kingdoms. The nation had spent considerable amounts of both time and resources to establish and promote the League. And that included considerable prizes for successful challengers.

But the higher floors of Victory Tower would have to wait. Satomi was just starting out, and today was her registration. Taking care to watch Natalie's flight path out of the corner of her eye, she turned and began to walk down the street, heading for the northwest section of the city. It didn't take long before she spotted her destination. The Ilex Pokémon Research Lab. Originally a two-storey building, its roof had been given over to what could almost be another floor in its own right. An extensive garden had sprung up around a full-sized oak tree on the roof of the building.

She whistled a familiar tune up to Natalie, who had followed her throughout the walk, and the Swablu obligingly glided down to land on her shoulder once more. _“Blu!” I'm here!_

“Good girl. We're about to head inside, okay?” Seeing a nod in response, Satomi held up a Poké Ball, recalled Natalie into it, and returned the Ball to her belt. She paused to check her reflection in the Lab window - she had to look her best to meet the Professors face to face. Satomi saw a Trainer of average height looking back at her, with blue eyes and black hair tied back in a ponytail.

She was ready for this. She'd studied and trained. Satomi nodded to herself, confident, and entered the Lab.

* * * * * * *

A tiny bell jingled above her as she opened the door. Inside, she found a waiting area and a receptionist behind the front desk, who was looking expectantly at her. Three others her age sat waiting, but she made for the desk first. The receptionist gave her a smile. “Here for registration, ma'am? Can I get your name?”

“Yes, sir. Satomi Yamasora. I hope I'm not too late.”

“Ah, yes, you're the last one to arrive. Not to worry, though, you've still got a few minutes and the Professors will be a little while yet, they've got to wrap up their meeting. Your details are all accounted for. Please, take a seat. I'll let you all know when they're ready for you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Giving the receptionist a smile and a nod, Satomi turned her attention to the reception's other occupants as she set her pack down and took a seat. Two men, one woman, though if she had to guess, she was the oldest here.

The taller of the men had a mop of black hair that looked like he tried his best to keep under control, and it always seemed to get away from him. Curiously, he wore a researcher's coat over more casual clothing and traveller's boots, and a satchel sat beside his pack. All in all, his look plainly said that he wasn't from around here.

Nor was the other girl, judging by how wide-eyed she was as she looked about the Ilex Laboratory. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and green eyes behind a pair of glasses. A long skirt, plain shirt, and hoodie was her outfit of choice. Satomi noted that she had chosen a seat that was as far away from the others as possible. Was she nervous, perhaps?

The features of the brown-haired man sitting opposite Satomi clearly marked him as a Sengun native, however. He looked like he was ready to hit the road, judging by his well-worn attire. Though he was also fidgeting with a short wooden staff, passing it back and forth between his hands. In the right hands, that could quite easily be used as a weapon.

“Hey there,” the black-haired man said as Satomi took her seat. “Did I hear right, you're the last one for registration?” He spoke with a distinctly foreign accent. She had guessed right.

“Yes, that's correct. I just got off the skyship from Eyria.”

“Great! Hopefully we'll be able to get underway soon. We've all gotten the chance to introduce ourselves already, but we can go over it again? What do you two think?” He looked to the others. The other man nodded in agreement, but the girl didn't answer. “I may as well start us off. My name's Adrian, and I'm from Kanto.”

The girl hesitated, looking down for a moment at the glove she wore on her right hand. “Um, hi. I'm Ione. I'm from Galar. Motostoke specifically.” She too spoke with a vastly different accent to the people of Sengun. Satomi briefly recalled her geography: Galar was further north than Sengun, while Kanto and its neighbour Johto were south of the equator, and all of them were across the seas.

“And I'm Hayato, and I come from the Kingdom of Challena here in Sengun.” The last of the four to speak leaned back in his seat, studying Satomi for a moment. “I noticed you're all starting out with Pokémon of your own. I had to request a starter Pokémon as part of my registration. I wonder if that'll put me at a bit of a disadvantage.”

Adrian just smiled. “I don't think that'll be too much of a concern. Professors usually offer species that are quick to grow and easy to train up. I hope everyone doesn't mind me making some notes if I get to see the species they offer. The Pokémon here are fascinating. I've never seen ones like these.”

“Are you a researcher?” Satomi settled in a bit further, making herself comfortable.

Adrian nodded. “Yeah, I've been a student at Celadon University for about five years now, but I need firsthand experience to add to my work. I figured Sengun was a good place to start. Not a lot of Kantonians tend to travel out here. I want to get a good look at the local Pokémon, and I can learn to battle properly.”

“Properly?” Ione piped up.

“In a more free-form environment, I mean. I'm more familiar with things like simulation programs in high school. They were super basic, not exciting. And at university we had these special rooms set up for battling with pre-defined teams our coaches provided. So it wasn't quite the experience an actual League Trainer gets.”

Hayato chuckled. “You might get more than you bargained for, Adrian. Sengun's Trainers take a very hands-on approach to battles. I might be able to help you learn a thing or two in that regard.” It was an odd choice of words. He was clearly referring to the Warrior culture prevalent throughout Sengun, but he almost made it sound ominous. Ione seemed to have a similar reaction, as she was looking away, past Satomi and out to the reception area as a whole.

A polite cough got everyone else's attention. The receptionist was walking over; that was what Ione had seen. “The Professors are ready for you. Please, follow me.”

The four Trainers got to their feet, collecting their packs and such as they did so, and were quick to follow him into the Lab itself.


	2. Four Trainers & The Ilex Lab, Part 2

_Adrian_

The Ilex Laboratory's main floor was a hive of activity. Even with a path cleared for the Trainers to make their way further in, Adrian could see research aides taking notes in both physical and digital forms, their work spread over half a dozen tables. Large computers with slots for Poké Balls sat along one wall, humming to themselves. And in one corner, a door to the outside opened and a handful of Pokémon scuttled through to find the food that a junior staff member was dishing up.

All in all, it was fascinating, and he made a mental note to ask the Professors if he could spend some time here to learn more about... well, everything he could.

The Professors Ilex themselves were both standing waiting in a clear space. They were siblings, Adrian remembered reading on the trip from Vermilion. The brother was the shorter of the two by an inch; he wore an unbuttoned lab coat over casual clothing much like Adrian did himself. His sister was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, an apron over the top of both. A pair of equally sturdy-looking gloves were tucked into the apron's central pocket, and safety glasses hung from her collar. The Professors shared identical black hair, blue-green eyes, and jovial expressions.

As the receptionist left the group of four to the Professors, the woman was the first to speak, and Adrian turned his attention to the matter at hand. “Right, let's get started. Good morning, everyone. For those not in the know, we are the Professors Ilex. My name is Holly, and I study the ways Pokémon adapt to their environments, as well as the habits and behaviours of some species in the Sengun region.”

Her brother took over. “And I am Acer. I study the history of Sengun's human inhabitants, and the effects that civilisation has on the world around us. Nature's effect on humanity, and humanity's effect on nature. But! That's not why we're here today. You fine four are here to start on the Pokémon League, and we'll have all aspects of that covered in short order.”

As he spoke, Holly opened a small cardboard box and pulled out four handheld devices that bore close resemblance to smartphones, complete with protective cases. She arranged them in her arms for a moment, then as soon as Acer finished speaking, she began listing off names. “Hayato Ishizumi?”

Sure enough, Hayato stepped up to collect the device Holly held out to him. “Thank you, Professor. I also need to collect a Pokémon.”

“Right, yes, we've got a nice little selection here for you, you've got your pick of nine different species,” Acer interjected. “Robyn?”

The junior staff next to the Pokémon enclosure jumped and looked up. “Yes, Professor? Oh, right! Beginner Trainers. Anyone who needs a starter Pokémon, right this way.”

Hayato made his way over to the Pokémon that were present. Adrian would have loved to examine them for himself, but now wasn't the time. Especially since Holly had just called his name. He stepped forward to collect the Pokédex that was being offered to him. For that was what it was: a smartphone-shaped device to record details of Pokémon, assess their condition, and aid in training. He flipped open the cover and gave it a cursory physical inspection. It seemed that orange, white, and black was the traditional colour scheme no matter where you needed one.

“Ione Walker?” The more sheepish of the two girls collected her own Pokédex, as did Satomi when her name was called. Both girls briefly examined their own devices before pocketing them.

Within a few minutes, Hayato returned to the group with a Poké Ball in his hand. He had quite the grin on his face, Adrian noted. Had he never had a Pokémon of his own before? But the species sticking close to him was _fascinating_. A small white and green tree-like creature, almost like a little sapling. Clearly a Grass-type judging by the patches of leaves on its head, shoulders, and hands. Adrian could also see a pair of curious brown eyes looking around.

“Ah, a Birchling. The two of you ought to get along just fine,” Acer noted, smiling a little wider. “Now then. Your Pokédex is your key to the Sengun League. They've each been pre-loaded with your unique Trainer ID and some apps to get you started. For good measure, we've also included some quick-reference charts and tables, along with a complete map of the Sengun region.”

“Or as best as the Wild Untamed will allow,” Holly corrected Acer. “Back on topic. The next order of business is the League itself. Today your challenge begins.”

Now Satomi too was grinning. It was rather infectious; coming from Hayato as well, Adrian couldn't help but crack a smile.

“One of the major things that the Sengun League decided upon was that there is no defined order in which the Gyms are meant to be faced. Each Gym Leader is able to face challengers regardless of the number of Badges that Trainer has earned. That said, we do usually provide some recommendations for where to begin, since newcomers traditionally travel as a group. Thoughts, Acer?”

The Professor had been studying the four of them while Holly was speaking, Adrian suddenly realised. “Four Trainers, early stages, at least one armed. I see that staff, Hayato. I'd advise against going to Platinos or Spirivic early on. You need a decent-size team to take on Magnus or Pixi, especially if you want to face them solo. My recommendation is Challena for an early start. If you're looking to travel a bit more and start building up your teams, I'd suggest you head for Mystriver Isle or Eyria. They're longer treks than the road north, but that's just an opportunity to train and prepare.”

“Who's in charge of those two?” Ione asked, her voice still rather quiet.

“In Mystriver, it's Kelsea Ohmali. Eyria's Gym Leader is Airryn Hawke. And both of them pull double duty as Gym Leaders and Queens of their respective Kingdoms,” Acer explained.

Ione flinched. “Queens? We - we have to battle kings and queens?”

“They might take their responsibilities seriously, but battling League Trainers is a chance to cut loose and let their hair down. And don't worry, only about half the Gyms are run by royalty.”

“This is all in the quick-reference documentation in your Pokédex,” Holly chimed in. “That information will help you decide how you plan your journey. The direction we provide is only your starting point: it's up to you to decide where you go and what you do. But I think the four of you will be able to handle it, as long as you work together to achieve your goals.”

That was a bold claim, Adrian thought, given that the four of them had just met each other that day. But it made sense. Good company helped with travel, and it was a good opportunity to make new friends and get to know people.

“Do you have any other questions about the League?”

Adrian looked to the others. As much as he would have loved to rattle off a full list about the Ilex Labs and the Pokémon here and everything, it wasn't the right time to do so. Perhaps later, once he'd proven himself a bit by defeating some Gym Leaders.

Ione seemed to shy away from asking anything, and the other two were shaking their heads. Acer just nodded. “All right, then. You've taken your first steps on your journey throughout Sengun. The region is open to you. Good luck, and we look forward to watching your progress. That's all from us, I think.”

“Yes, that's all we have for you. But most importantly, enjoy the adventure that being a Trainer provides! You can't forget to keep it fun. Go on, see what's out there waiting for you.” Holly gave a short wave as she spoke. That was their cue to go.

Satomi led the way out of the Lab, back through the reception area and out into the midmorning sun. Hayato brought up the rear, his Birchling scuttling along behind until he scooped up the little Pokémon and somewhat awkwardly carried it along.

* * * * * * *

“So then... here we all are. Which way do we want to go?” Adrian asked of the other three.

Satomi flipped open her Pokédex and began to search through it for something. “The quick reference pages have details on the Gyms. We could decide based on which Pokémon type we want to face first. Eyria features a Flying Gym, and according to this, Challena's Gym is for Fighting-types and Mystriver has Water-type Pokémon.”

“Um, can we save Mystriver for another time?” The question came from Ione. “It's just that, um, Kara's a Fire-type, so...”

“You'd be at a type disadvantage early on. That's perfectly fine. Let's find someplace where we're all on an even playing field,” Hayato mused. “Adrian, you haven't discussed your Pokémon at all?”

“Just hasn't come up, I guess. I've got a Magnemite, name of Sparky, but I reckon they can handle any of the three the Professors recommended. Challena might be our best bet? How do we feel about Fighting-types?”

“It says here that there are two Gym Leaders in Challena.” Satomi turned the Pokédex around to show the screen. Sure enough, the table's entry for the Challena Gym described its Leaders as people named Li and Jacqui. “I think this might be our best bet to start off. Maybe there'll be some teams matches involved.”

Hayato nodded. “Seems like a solid plan to me. Didn't expect to be heading straight back home after registration, but if it works, it works. Come on, I know the way. We'll be spending a while on the open road. Good place to find some Pokémon.”

Sure enough, he led the group of four through the streets of Regala to the northern gate. Adrian glanced down at Sparky's Poké Ball attached to his belt. Would training up his Magnemite be enough to carry him through a Gym battle? He didn't know.

There was only one way to find out.


	3. On the Road to Challena, Part 1

_Hayato_

The street north out of Regala ended in a small checkpoint that marked the city limits. Despite the presence of authorities, people and their Pokémon could typically come and go as they pleased, as could the occasional car or truck. Hayato and the others were no exception, and soon found themselves on the route that foot traffic normally took.

The path was a simple, pleasant plain, with several patches of makeshift road worn down by regular use. Much more of their surroundings was given over to the tall grass in which Pokémon usually lived. The occasional cluster of trees could also be seen as one looked away from the road, and larger groves beyond them. The East Sengun Forest was close by.

Hayato looked to the others. “All right. It's basically a straight line from here to Challena, but there are some hills and ledges to break up the flat plain. Good place to find Pokémon.”

Adrian had a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. “What kinds of Pokémon are out here? Out of all of us, you're probably the most familiar with the route, right?”

Hayato nodded. “There's some contesting of territory between the local species. Normal and Fighting-type Pokémon are the most common here, but we may find some Grass-types around as well. And I could be wrong, but I think it's the right time of year for bird Pokémon to be all over the place.”

“A wide selection, then. Interesting.” Adrian was already jotting down some notes. He had a quick hand. Must come from being a university student, Hayato decided.

“Shall we split up and search in our own ways?” Satomi asked. “Perhaps we can find a place to regroup further along the route.”

“There's a pond beside a detour west. It's not difficult to find. We can meet there. Perhaps within the hour?” Hayato offered.

“Sounds good.” Adrian and Ione were quick to agree with Satomi's assessment.

“Bir!” The Pokémon in Hayato's arms was wriggling a little bit. Excited to get on the road, maybe? Or just tired of being carried everywhere? Either way, he set his charge down as the others began to disperse. Taking a seat on the ground beside his new partner, Hayato fumbled with his Pokédex to get a proper reading.

* * *

**Birchling:** Sapling Pokémon ♂ | **Type:** Grass

**Height:** 2'0” / 0.6 m. **Weight:** 22.0 lbs / 10.0 kg.

**Ability:** Overgrow - When faced with difficult circumstances, this Pokémon responds by bolstering the strength of its Grass-type moves.

**Moves:** Pound, Leer, Vine Whip

The barklike skin of a Birchling toughens up as it grows and trains. This Pokémon is popular with beginner Trainers for its resilience.

**Common Habitats:** Regala, Verdan

* * *

“Hmm. You're going to need a name, aren't you, little guy.” That gave Hayato some pause for thought. Resilience and strength combined into one being... “Ah, I know. 'Katai'.” The word translated into 'tough' or 'stubborn', and it sounded like it fitted the Pokémon before him.

The Birchling paused a moment, cocking his head to one side. But there was no sign of a negative response to the name. “Birrrr... birch-bir!”

Hayato smiled. “Katai it is. All right, little guy, let's see what kind of trouble we can stir up.” He got back to his feet, stowing the Pokédex, and led the way off the beaten path. It didn't take long to find a rustling patch of grass and a scuffling noise.

“What do we have here... no sense standing around! Into the fray!” He pushed further into the grass to find a pair of small Pokémon trading blows. A Sentret and a Lillipup, judging by the look of them. They were fighting over a small pile of fallen Berries nearby. Neither seemed like they were going to give up any time soon - until the doglike Pokémon landed one particularly powerful charge and sent its adversary tumbling deeper into the grass.

Hayato saw his opportunity. “Katai, get in there!” His new partner was quick to oblige, running forward with fists raised. His first punch caught the Lillipup by surprise; it recoiled and sharply turned to face the new threat, fixing Katai with a sharp look. Was it... assessing him? Deciding whether he was worth a battle?

_Let's decide that ourselves._ “Katai, Vine Whip!” The leaves on the back of Katai's hand sprang free, connected by tendrils beneath the surface. Hayato raised one curious eyebrow as his Pokémon swung a handful of these vine-leaves out at the Lillipup before coiling the vines into the back of his hand once more.

“That'll show you - watch out!” Lillipup was charging forward, leaping at Katai and landing a solid hit. Both Pokémon rolled under the force of the impact, but Katai sprang back to his feet and raised his fists.

“One more punch, I think, will finish this.” Katai was happy to oblige, though not before the Lillipup was back on its feet. “Hm. So you have a sense of honour? Interesting.” Hayato just smiled.

“Birbir!” Katai chirruped his agreement - but something in the grass nearby startled him, and he scuttled back to Hayato quickly, pointing in the direction of the noise. It sounded like rustling feathers and the hop of a bird Pokémon making their way across the ground.

“Shall we have a look? Maybe we can learn to fight side by side,” Hayato suggested. He pulled his shortstaff from its catch on his backpack, holding it by one end as he had learned to do. Katai was close behind him as he stepped lightly. The trick to making as little noise as possible was to be careful; slow and steady.

The Berry pile had not gone unnoticed. A little bird Pokémon with a brown feather-crest and short, almost stubby tail had found it. It was happily picking at an Oran Berry for a mid-morning meal. Looking closer, Hayato recognised it by its similarity to larger species that shared the bird-of-prey aspects. This was a Kestra. A good choice for a beginner to catch; despite its aggressive-looking facial features, it was typically a friendly Pokémon.

Katai chirruped again, looking to Hayato for direction. Birds typically had an advantage over Grass-types due to their speed and flight... maybe there was a way to negotiate with it. He stowed the staff. “Hello, little one,” he offered in a cheery tone.

The Kestra jumped a little, turning its attention to him. It hopped up to the top of the Berry pile, kicking up a bit of a ruckus and extending its wings, perhaps to assert authority. “Trrra! Kestrakest!”

“Oh, is that your stack of Berries, is it?” Hayato's response was jovial. “Well, Katai and I did find that pile before you arrived. We just had to fight for it. You're a little opportunist, aren't you? Unattended food just lying around for anyone to claim, is that it?”

The Kestra cocked its head one way, then the other, as it switched its focus between Hayato and Katai. It seemed to recognise that it was outnumbered, but it held its ground. “Trrra!”

“Well then. Here's what I think. We could fight over the Berries, we could split them evenly... or you could join me and we can share them. What do you say to that?” Fumbling in a side pocket of his pack, Hayato produced one of his spare Poké Balls and held it out. In response, the Kestra hopped down from the stack of Berries and stared up at him. It showed no clear signs of hostility.

“Sounds like a yes to me.” He lightly tossed the Ball - but the Kestra's wings snapped open in a heartbeat and it was airborne for a brief second, trilling lightly as it did so. A bemused Hayato retrieved the Ball and threw it again, this time landing a square hit. Though he got the distinct impression that the Kestra could have kept dodging all day, and had instead allowed him to catch it. The Poké Ball settled down quickly, and Hayato scooped it up to scan into his Pokédex:

* * *

**Kestra:** Falcon Pokémon ♀ | **Type:** Flying

**Height:** 1'04” / 0.4 m. **Weight:** 4.9 lbs / 2.2 kg.

**Ability:** Keen Eye - This Pokémon's eyesight is unerring; attempts to hinder its accuracy are futile.

**Moves:** Peck, Growl, Quick Attack

As they learn to swoop down upon their land-bound prey, Kestra move into nests in trees and cliffsides higher and higher from the ground.

**Common Habitats:** Eyria, Regala, Spirivic, Verdan

* * *

“Ah, so you're omnivorous. Good to know. What shall I name you, little miss... I'll have a think on that.”

Katai, meanwhile, was busy scooping up the Berries that hadn't been eaten yet and piling them up in his arms. Hayato set his pack down and opened another side pocket. “Here, Katai, I'll carry them for us. And this one -” he picked up the half-eaten Oran Berry that Katai hadn't touched “- is going to our new friend for her lunch.” Katai nodded and obligingly dumped his collection into Hayato's bag.

“Great work! Shall we regroup with the others, or would you prefer to train a little more?”

“Birbir!” Katai took a fighting stance for a moment. It seemed to Hayato that the Grass-type wasn't satisfied with just one battle.

“All right then, Katai, let's get back into it. We've got some time; perhaps we'll see what this Kestra can do as well.” He led the way through the grass to find another skirmish.


	4. On the Road to Challena, Part 2

_Ione_

"Kara! Kara, slow down!" Ione hoped her call to her partner Pokémon didn't go unheeded as she ran down the trail. Moments after finishing a brief skirmish with an eager Machop, the young Scorbunny had taken off at a surprising pace, dashing clean through two other patches of long grass before returning to the road proper. Naturally, Ione hadn't wanted to leave her Fire-type unattended. The chance of causing an incident was high.

Eventually, Kara slowed to a stop and turned back to her Trainer, bouncing on her toes for a few moments. Ione gave a brief sigh of relief. "Kara, I need you to stay close, you know that..."

"Bunbun scorbun!" She seemed in high spirits despite the chiding.

"If I can't keep an eye on you, who knows what could happen!" Ione trudged through the grass to properly catch up to Kara. Scorbunny was supposedly easy to train up and take care of, but today it was proving particularly difficult to keep up with the young rascal's antics. Maybe it was all the excitement of being out in the field, getting into scraps with other Pokémon. Or maybe it was just that she hadn't had as much exercise lately.

Either way, Ione was worried that she wasn't doing a very good job of the whole Trainer thing.

She did her best to put her mind eat ease by letting Kara get into another battle. Though while she knew full well what her Pokémon was capable of, she found that even against wild Pokémon, she struggled to give commands. Instead she let Kara decide what to do for herself. What bothered Ione even more was that this was what she had done all that study and practice for. All the time spent in the training grounds at school and the class trips to a Gym where they could battle in alternate environments... none of it was helping here.

So she let Kara battle according to her own devices, and hastened to catch up when she sped off again. Her energy seemed boundless. But eventually she recalled her partner Pokémon and found her way to the pond Hayato had mentioned. A short signpost in the ground nearby displayed an arrow pointing to an offshoot of the road and the words "Castle Dua National Historical Site". Ione peered down the path to see if there was any sign of a castle along the way. The path did seem to change from weathered dirt to old flagstones...

"Curious about the castle?" Satomi's voice piped up from behind her.

Ione jumped and gave a short cry of alarm as she spun around to face the other girl - who flinched in turn. "You startled me!"

Satomi raised one hand in a gesture of apology. "I'm so sorry, Ione. I didn't think that would frighten you as much as it did." Her Swablu, hovering just above her head, chirruped and glanced between the two Trainers.

Ione took a couple of deep breaths, and the sudden shock began to wear off. "It's okay. I just... just wasn't expecting a voice out of nowhere, is all. I mean, I suppose I could have, since I was, um, looking in the wrong direction, but..."

"You're sure it's fine?" At Ione's hesitant nod, Satomi seemed to accept it. "Well. I'll be sure to remember that for next time. Less sneaking up on people. How goes your training?"

Ione glanced away. "Fine... ish. Kara can be a lot to handle. She's got all this pent-up energy... is that normal?"

Satomi gave a somewhat apologetic smile. "I'm afraid I don't know for certain. But I do have some experience working with Pokémon. Maybe I can point you in the right direction if we were to work together?"

Outside help. Exactly what Ione needed. "I think that'd be good. Though, um, wouldn't that get in the way of your own training?"

"I can make the time to help you. Besides, I already have one catch under my belt." Satomi tapped the second Poké Ball on her belt. "Hayato was right about the bird Pokémon; I've found myself a Kestra to help expand my team."

"Ah, you too, Satomi? Great minds think alike." Hayato's voice came from behind Satomi, as he and Adrian rejoined the girls. "We've both got some new Pokémon of our own as well."

"I wouldn't call an Eevee particularly new to me," Adrian mused. "But she'll be welcome on my team once we get to the nearest Pokémon Center... wait, what's that over there?"

Ione turned with the others to look at where Adrian was pointing. Figures were running with considerable speed down the path... figures in suits? Two of them were clutching large briefcases... what in the world was going on? Ione didn't have much of a chance to figure it out, though, as the group of four blazed a trail straight past the Trainers and disappeared into a grove of trees.

"Something's not right here," Hayato thought aloud, his brow furrowed. "People don't run like that unless they're running from something. And there's no sign of anything that would cause widespread panic..."

"Everything else seems fine. Do we see if we can help them out? Maybe find the source of their concern?" Adrian mused.

 _Or do we just stay out of it altogether,_ was Ione's unspoken option. She didn't voice it, though. She didn't want to say anything in case she made the situation worse. But then Satomi's Swablu chirped again and flew a short distance, in the direction the strangers in suits had been running from.

"Natalie, what are you doing?" Satomi strode after her - but she paused as the Swablu flew back to her shoulder. Another group of people were heading their way. A half-dozen dressed in green and black. One of them wore a peaked cap. The last of their number was in business casual... and looked a little worse for wear than the -

"It's the police. I thought something was wrong." Hayato folded his arms as he waited for the squad to approach. And sure enough, approach they did. The man in the peaked cap was the one to address them; his fellow officers passed them by, moving further down the road. "Excuse me, Trainers. Sergeant Munenori, Challena Police Department." He flipped open an identity wallet to display a badge. "Have you seen a group of four moving along this route in the last few minutes? They're in possession of stolen property. Last seen wearing business suits and carrying large cases."

Ione didn't know what to make of this. Everything was happening so quickly. Thankfully she didn't have to answer, as Satomi was the first to respond. "A group matching that description passed us by moments ago, sir. They went into that grove." She pointed out the place.

"There's still a chance, they can't have gotten far." The roughed-up man was seemingly muttering to himself. "Please, you're Trainers, aren't you? Can't you help out?"

"Sir, I've recommended that you remain with the officers at the scene. They are best equipped to take a statement from you and keep you out of danger." The sergeant's words were a reprimand, but they were in a level, calm tone. Munenori turned back to the four Trainers. "Though I admit he raises a fair point. You may be able to assist in our search." He touched one finger to an earpiece and glanced away for a second.

"Please, you've got to do something. We're ruined if we don't get the prototypes back..."

Ione began to fidget with the Trainer's glove she wore on her right hand. She felt very much out of her depth. Starting a League challenge in a strange land was one thing, but chasing down thieves? That wasn't part of the plan.

Hayato, however, had some thoughts to share. "If I were them, I would have made you think we were using that grove as a hiding spot. But I would exit it from the other side, using it as cover to find another place to lay low. We will have to search the entire route, from our current position all the way back to the Regala checkpoint."

Adrian and the sergeant both raised their eyebrows at his commentary, but Munenori was the first to speak. "We had best get started. Can I count on help from all of you? I see you have at least one Flying Pokémon; an aerial view would be excellent support."

Satomi nodded. "My team and I can do that. Let's go, Natalie." She took a few steps away from the others as her Swablu took to the skies properly... but then she balled her hands into fists, and a strong wind kicked up, buffeting her hair and clothing. She crouched low, then sprang up and took off into the air, flying freely on the wind.

Ione's mouth fell open for a second, though her composure was even more shaken by this new development. "I - wha - how did -"

"Ah, an Aircaster. That will be a great help. Sadly the rest of us will have to continue on foot. If you find the thieves, please let us know as soon as possible." Sergeant Munenori began to head further south, leaving the remaining three to their own devices.

Hayato looked to Adrian and Ione as he readied the short staff he carried. "Well, let's get to searching."

"What was that about?" Adrian piped up as they began to walk, keeping an eye out for any sign of movement.

"Our friend is what we in Sengun call a _battlemage_ : a subset of the Warrior culture present throughout the region. Doubtless Satomi will explain her abilities better than I can, and the full history lesson may have to wait until we're finished helping out the police." Hayato swept his staff back and forth through the tall grass as he spoke.

Adrian nodded his understanding as he let a steel-grey Pokémon out of their Ball. "Sparky, do us a favour and keep an eye out for a group in suits?"

 _Beep!_ The creature - Magnemite, Ione remembered the species name - obligingly hovered another four feet or so into the air and rotated back and forth, making sure to follow the trio.

"Oh, right, um, Kara could scout ahead for us... give me a moment, I'll catch up to you." Ione let Kara out once more, but made a point of crouching down to face her partner while Adrian and Hayato continued onward. She took a breath, hoping it would help her focus. She didn't like having to give orders. It still felt weird. "Kara, stop a moment. Um, I need you to keep a lookout, we're looking for some people with large suitcases. Probably look like they're hiding. Can you do that for me?"

"Bunbun!" Kara nodded, her expression serious - a stark contrast to the usual high-energy look.

"Right. Maybe try looking at the trees, that's a good place to hide. But stay where you can see me, okay?" Kara gave another nod, but dashed off as soon as Ione got back to her feet properly to regroup. Adrian and Hayato had already spread out, however, as they were covering more ground. Ione hastened to do the same. As she did her part in the hunt for the thieves, she heard rustling from the grass. Curiously, it stopped whenever she turned to look behind her. And each time she paused, she looked ahead for Kara and found her easily.

After the second time, she called out to the grass. "Um, is someone following me?" There was no response from the grass. Ione wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not, because if a Pokémon wanted her attention, surely it would have charged up to meet her face to face. After the fourth time or so, she began to pay it no mind, and continue onwards.

Minutes passed as the Trainers and police continued their search together. Eventually, Ione spotted Hayato's little Grass-type scuttling through the brush in her direction. No sooner had he found her than he squeaked up a storm and pointed in the direction of the forest to the east. "Birbirchbirbir!"

"What is it? Is Hayato in trouble?"

"Birbir." The Birchling tugged on the hem of her skirt once before he ran a short distance in the direction he was pointing.

"He's over there?" Ione glanced around, and spotted Satomi landing from her flight, near the edge of the woods. Adrian was running in the same direction, a little bird Pokémon just ahead of him. The Birchling nodded once and scampered away. Ione beckoned to Kara to follow, and sped off to catch up with the others. If they'd just gotten themselves into more than they could handle...

But Hayato was in high spirits when she caught up to the group. The Kestra he had caught was perched on his shoulder, having guided Adrian to him. "Great work, both of you." He looked to the other Trainers. "Everyone, keep your voices low and your steps light. The thieves are just beyond, in that clearing. Must be trying to catch their breath. If we get the jump on them, we may be able to prevent them from running again."

"We need to let the police know, don't we?" Adrian looked puzzled by Hayato's suggestion.

"They'll make a bunch of noise and give away the element of surprise. We can move in quick and quiet, and catch these people unawares before they have a chance to respond."

"Something Hayato hasn't mentioned is that Trainers are encouraged to get into this kind of skirmish, especially those who learn to defend themselves," Satomi added. "We can meet them on an equal footing in terms of numbers. They might not even have Pokémon. If we defeat them in battle, we bring these thieves to the Sergeant. He'll lock them up while the man who was robbed decides what to do with them."

"I see... all right. If this is the way of things here, I'm in." Adrian nodded. "Ione?"

Peer pressure instantly set in. None of it sounded like it was the right thing to be doing, but everyone else seemed keen on it. Ione looked down at Kara... and she looked like she was hanging on every word, looking from one Trainer to the next. She wanted in on this plan, that was certain. And if the thieves did have Pokémon, Ione couldn't leave the others to fight by themselves. It would also be a chance to train... she nodded. But she did so without looking at any of the others.

"Very well. Here's my plan," Hayato began. "Satomi, circle around by air and move in from the east. Adrian, Ione, you're with me. We'll make our way to the edge of the clearing, then you two will split off and approach from the sides to stop them escaping north or south again. I'll cover the west side, and I'll also give a signal for us to step into the open."

"A four-sided pincer movement... clever." Satomi smiled. "I'm on my way." Winds kicked up again as she took to the skies once more. Hayato nodded to the others, recalled his two Pokémon, and began to move into the forest. Ione let Adrian follow straight after him, bringing up the rear.

The trio took each step cautiously, doing their best to avoid fallen twigs and low-hanging branches. Twice Ione thought she heard someone moving behind her, but she couldn't spare a glance backwards to check, she was so focused on keeping the noise level as low as possible. Ahead of her, Adrian had buttoned up his lab coat to avoid it catching on anything, and Hayato had his staff in hand, carefully pushing aside any ferns or flexible branches for the others to pass them by.

But soon Hayato held up one hand in the universal 'stop' gesture. Past him, Ione could see the edge of the clearing, and the suited men and women in the open space beyond. The two suitcases were on the ground close by.

"Get ready," Hayato whispered. Adrian nodded and took the right-hand side, leaving Ione to make her way around on the left. She did her best to keep quiet, but it was slow going. And perhaps more importantly, it was nerve-wracking. Each step held the possibility of giving away her position. But eventually, she could see a side view of the clearing. Now she just had to wait for Hayato to give the signal...

There was a loud _snap_ from behind her.

"What the-?" Four heads turned in her direction, as the suits instantly tensed up and yanked Poké Balls from their belts. They began to advance in Ione's direction. She didn't dare move lest they see her get up and make a run for it.

But that didn't stop her from being terrified. She was sneaking up on complete strangers, and who knows what would happen if she was caught, and she had no major lifeline here that she could call if she needed help...

 _"Now!"_ Hayato's shout was the clear signal, as the rustle of plant life gave away the advance of the others behind the group of suits. As the latter recoiled, surprised by the ambush, Ione got up and moved in herself, letting Kara out of her Poké Ball as she did so.

"Going somewhere?" Hayato's tone was bright and cheery, but he held his staff ready for combat. "This doesn't have to be difficult. Stow your Pokémon and hand over the suitcases."

"I've sent my Kestra to the police patrolling the route. They know where we are," Satomi chimed in on the other side. She was in a classic martial artist's stance, ready for anything. "And they'll be on their way in minutes."

The suits exchanged glances, but one of the men spoke up, adjusting his tie and smoothing the front of his jacket as he did so. "Is that so? Well, then. Minutes will be all we need to deal with you." Almost as one, the four of them released Pokémon of their own, standing back to back as they surrounded the suitcases.

A dark purple cat Pokémon materialised before Ione and Kara: the Trainer recognised it as a Purrloin. "Kara, time to battle!" Still worked up from her previous efforts, Kara got stuck into it immediately. The band across her nose flared to life as she spat a small Ember at her opponent. The Dark-type recoiled, but was still in the fight, retaliating with a quick dash forward and a Scratch.

Once Kara had distanced herself from the cat, both Pokémon looked to their Trainers. The suited woman barked out an order for another series of Scratches, but Ione said nothing. Both combatants were fast - but Kara was faster by a smidgen. She ran, sidestepped, and jumped out of the way of her opponent's charge attacks and claws, launching more little fireballs as she kept up her evasive tactics.

Attacking from range was a surprising style, one that Ione hadn't expected. This was why she let Kara do the fighting on her own: if her orders contradicted Kara's battling style, surely the one who was actively in combat had the right to make the call?

The suited woman scoffed at this approach. "What kind of Trainer are you? Do you even know how to battle? You aren't even giving any commands! Purrloin! Sand Attack!"

The Purrloin kicked up a cloud of loose dirt and grass in Kara's direction - but a bolt of white-blue light shot from the trees and blasted it apart.

Ione gasped, and the suited woman recoiled. "What was that?" But Kara saw her opportunity and took it, charging the Purrloin with a full-body Tackle. It didn't get up; the impact had knocked it out cold.

"Damn you... fine! Stelhood, crush them both!" A black and grey humanoid Pokémon, roughly half Ione's height, appeared in a flash of light from a second Poké Ball. It looked rather ruffled-looking, save for the balled fists and what little could be seen of its face. The majority of its head was covered by a large, almost oversized hood.

But this Pokémon was ready for a scrap, and it charged at Kara. The Scorbunny dodged the first punch, but the second one caught her in the side and she tumbled a short distance.

"Kara!" Ione clapped her hands to her mouth. Her Pokémon did get back up, but she looked far worse for wear after that particular hit. She looked to Ione, dazed...

Another white-blue bolt shot from the trees, catching the Stelhood off-guard. Only now did another Pokémon reveal themselves. A diminutive figure with brown and black skin, and a silver helmet-shaped head with a semi-transparent visor over its eyes. It carried a large - for its size - wooden bow in one hand, holding it sideways, and a quiver full of arrows on its back.

"Mar-qui-var!" It looked at Ione for a second and gave her a short nod, before returning its attention to the opposing Stelhood.

"Hardly fair for you to call in a wild Pokémon to help you -" The suited woman flinched as Hayato jabbed the end of his staff into his opponent - his _human_ opponent - who doubled over and collapsed to the ground while their Pokémon wrestled with one another. "Who said anything about fair? This isn't a League match!" he called out.

He had a point. Kara and this newcomer Pokémon could team up... but only if Ione spoke up and let it happen. "Kara, are you able to battle?" Her question was tentative, but her Pokémon resolutely nodded, having shaken off the worst of the heavy punch.

"Okay. Both of you, work together! Take them down!" Was it her imagination, or did her voice sound a little stronger there for a second?

The archer Pokémon placed itself between Ione and the larger Stelhood, but it showed no sign of fear facing down a bigger Pokémon, simply nocking another arrow. Meanwhile, Kara was running forward, leaving little licks of flame in her wake that burned themselves out as she ran. She sprang forward, twisting n midair to deliver a kick with both feet. At the same time, the newcomer drew the bowstring back and fired, the arrow transforming into another bolt of light as it flew.

Both strikes found their mark one after the other, and the Stelhood toppled. Both Pokémon glared across at their suited adversary, who recalled her Pokémon and fumbled for her belt.

"Um, I wouldn't do that," Ione piped up, smiling as she looked past her opponent. The woman turned to find Satomi, Adrian, and Hayato standing right there, having defeated or subdued their opponents. Adrian had a suitcase in each hand, while the other two watched the thieves to ensure they didn't try anything else.

"Let's get these back to the police. I'm sure the Sergeant will be pleased to see that we've handled this quite well," Adrian thought aloud.

Hayato pulled one of the suit-clad thieves up to a standing position by his collar. "And don't think you're getting off lightly. The four of you are all coming with us. Now move." With their Pokémon supporting them, it didn't take long for the Trainers to shepherd their charges out of the clearing. Satomi, however, paused at the clearing's edge and looked back, listening intently.

Ione noticed. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just curious about something. Carry on, I'll catch up with you."

* * * * * * *

It didn't take long for Sergeant Munenori and his squad to find the Trainers. Ione spotted a little bird Pokémon on the sergeant's shoulder; it promptly took off and zipped past the group into the forest, presumably straight back to Satomi.

"Excellent work, Trainers." Munenori gestured for his people to move forward, and they promptly did so, handcuffing the thieves and leading them away from the group as they continued speaking in a quieter tone to their detainees. The Sergeant, however, stayed behind. "I finally convinced the subject of this robbery to return to Challena. He was, however, prepared to offer a monetary reward to anyone who could recover what was stolen. Now, I can't accept this, so it falls to you whether you wish to divide it among yourselves."

"Is that necessary?" Adrian asked, looking to the others.

"If he wants to give away a small something for a job well done, I don't see the harm in it," Hayato mused. "Ione?"

She hated being put on the spot. She looked away, fidgeting with her hands. "Um... I don't know."

"I see. When you decide one way or the other, stop by the police station opposite the Dojo and ask for me by name. May we meet again under better circumstances." He sketched a short bow to the Trainers - a gesture that Hayato returned - before he turned to follow his squad north.

Adrian watched him go for a few moments. "He didn't take our names. Is that normal? Part of the done thing, like Satomi said?"

"We'll most likely be described as 'assistance from four Trainers' in his report," Hayato answered, smiling a little. "Since groups of four are the most common these days, I once heard that it's an in-joke among the police that they 'go to Fort Rainers' a fair bit in their cases."

"Fort Rainers? Oh, I get it. Clever." Adrian chuckled.

Ione, meanwhile, felt something tap her shoe. "What?" She looked down to find the archer Pokémon from earlier still standing there, looking up at her. It seemed to be expecting something from her. She crouched down to get a closer look. "You followed me?"

"Mar-quivar." It nodded.

"Is that a Marquiver? Where did you come from, little one?" Hayato approached and looked down at the little creature.

"Um, it showed up in the forest to help me in the battle." Ione dug out her Pokédex to get a scan of the new Pokémon.

* * *

**Marquiver:** Archer Pokémon ♂ | **Type:** Normal

 **Height:** 1'08" / 0.5 m. **Weight:** 17.0 lbs / 7.7 kg.

 **Ability:** Sniper - This Pokémon watches its opponent in battle, looking for their weakest points and opportune moments to attack.

 **Moves:** Pulse, Growl, Foresight

The long arrows fired from Marquiver's bow are hand-crafted, and each style is unique to its creator. Despite its size, its arrows strike with significant force. It is an inspiration for archers across Sengun.

 **Common Habitats:** Challena

* * *

"Pulse? I've never heard of that move. Was that your bolts of light?"

"Mar." Another nod. Ione tapped her Pokédex and it chimed a second time.

* * *

**Pulse:** Ranged Attack. **Type:** Normal  
The user focuses their willpower and fires a blast of mental energy to strike their target.

* * *

"That almost sounds like a Psychic move to me... anyway. Are you sure you want to come with me, Marquiver?"

He simply nodded again.

"You don't talk much outside of a battle, do you?" Ione produced a Poké Ball all the same, and crouched down to offer it to her newfound ally. The catch was simple and quick; Marquiver offered no resistance to the attempt. Once the Poké Ball gave a satisfied click, Ione got up. Attaching the new Ball to her belt beside Kara's, she spotted Satomi walking back through the trees towards them, and gave a short wave.

"There you are. Everything all right?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, though I think at this stage we would all benefit from a trip to a Pokémon Center..." She seemed tired, at least to Ione. Had the adrenaline of flight worn off? "I don't know about you, but I've had quite enough excitement for my first day as a League Trainer."

"Let's keep to the road north, then. We're about halfway there," Hayato noted. "Onward?" With agreement from the other three, he led the way.

Satomi had a point. The group was only on their first road between cities, and Ione already had a lot to think about...


	5. The City of History

_Satomi_

After resuming the walk north, the journey began to turn uneventful, save for a few questions from Ione and Adrian about the local Pokémon. Hayato was happy to answer them, as he was knowledgeable about his home Kingdom, which gave Satomi time to reflect on recent events...

* * * * * * *

_While Adrian and Hayato were rounding up the thieves, supported by their Pokémon, Satomi took some time to look around. The clearing itself was unusual, she thought. As far as she could tell, it hadn't been disturbed by activity of any kind - human or Pokémon - until just now. It was quite strange, she thought. This close to the East Sengun Forest, between Challena and Verdan, surely something must have passed through here recently._

_Satomi looked up at the trees themselves, studying their branches. She felt like someone high up was watching her. "Natalie? Do you see anything?" she murmured to the Swablu on her shoulder._

_"Are you all right?" Ione's tone was curious, but her expression was puzzled._

_"Yes, I'm fine. Just curious about something. Carry on, I'll catch up with you."_

_Ione nodded and began to follow the others back out to the road. That left Satomi alone to continue her investigation. A moment passed in silence, and then the trees began to rustle. Natalie chirped in alarm and took flight, as Satomi dropped into a fighting stance -_

_But the Pokémon that emerged from the trees showed no signs of hostility. The white and cream creatures, speckled with red and blue markings, were humming to themselves or communicating quietly with one another as they moved into the open. The air shimmered as bushes and branches faded away, these illusions revealing nests carefully built to hold Eggs._

_"Blu?!"_ What the-?! _Natalie was confused, but Satomi had an idea of what was going on here. They had stumbled on a Togepi Garden, a rare site for the elusive Fairy-types to gather. "Easy, Natalie, let's not disturb them any more than we have."_

 _She had spoken in a quiet voice, but one of the Togekiss that was watching over the younger Pokémon noticed. It flew from its perch in a short loop, landing close to Satomi. "To-toge-to!" Satomi quickly translated, remembering her training._ You were one of the kinder humans. We could tell!

_"I... yes. I suppose I was, when the other party were thieving criminals."_

_"Togeki-to."_ A gift for you and yours. Nurture it well and be rewarded in kind. _As the Togekiss spoke, a younger Togetic fluttered over to Satomi, burdened by the heavy weight of the Egg it was carrying._

_"You're giving me an Egg? Just like that?" The Togekiss stretched its wings out to their full extent and took off again, returning to its perch on the far side of the clearing. Satomi looked to the Togetic, and held out her arms to receive the gift. "I... am deeply honoured, and will take good care of it. Thank you."_

_The Togetic gave a nod before flying up to one of the many nests in the higher branches. Satomi took that as her cue to leave - especially since her recently-caught Kestra had just landed. "Trra! Kestra!"_ What's that? Is that food?

* * * * * * *

That Egg now resided comfortably in Satomi's backpack, away from the nosy Falcon Pokémon she had caught earlier. She needed to get it into an incubator as soon as possible. Poké Marts typically carried them - at least, they did in Eyria. Hopefully Challena was the same.

"Satomi? Are you there?"

She jumped - though did her best to cover it. "I'm sorry, Adrian, my thoughts were elsewhere. Could you repeat that?"

"I'm very curious about your abilities as a battlemage. Hayato gave us the short version, but I'm hoping you can tell us a bit more."

"Oh. Very well." She took a breath to compose herself, remembering her training in the basics. "First, a little bit about the region as a whole. The first people who came to Sengun, centuries ago, were from the land we know today as Ransei. When the region's last war finally ended and its people entered a Golden Age of peace, it underwent a population explosion. Many of the ruling Warlords believed the land couldn't sustain such growth, so thousands of people - Warriors and civilians alike - declared independence from their homeland and departed by sea in search of a new home. Eventually, they found Sengun."

"Warriors? Warlords?" Adrian was scribbling notes with alarming speed.

"A Warrior of ancient Ransei was the equivalent of a modern Trainer. Since the Poké Ball hadn't been invented, Warriors fought beside their Pokémon in battle, building friendship and trust in skirmishes and conquest alike. Warlords were their leaders: they were military commanders and provincial governors."

"But, um, how does this tie back to you being a battlemage?" The question came from Ione.

"Over the years, the descendants of the Warriors and Warlords who migrated to Sengun began to manifest strange powers of their own. These had never been seen in Ransei, and many of Sengun's best minds devoted themselves to learning how to develop and control these abilities. Now, each Kingdom hosts a Dojo for three primary purposes. Training students in martial arts; determining who manifests potential as a Warrior; and helping battlemages learn to control their powers."

"Fascinating. Another question, if I may ask: the Sergeant called you an 'Aircaster'. Am I right in thinking that means you have a specialty? Do all battlemages have one specialty, or several? Are there experts who learn as many as possible?" Adrian continued to jot down his notes.

Satomi blinked. "Which question do I answer first? My specialty is Flying, and with more practice I will be able to emulate the moves that Pokémon use in battle. Battlemages typically learn one style, but more can be learned with years of training."

"Almost all Warriors and battlemages have innate preferences that lean towards certain types of Pokémon and away from others," Hayato added. "This grants them the ability to understand Pokémon of those types, and be understood in turn."

"Do all Warriors have that power?"

"Stars above, you're so full of questions. But yes, every Warrior learns their preferences over time and how to interpret Pokémon communication." Adrian looked taken aback by Satomi's comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh, no, don't apologise. If anything, it reminds me to check myself before I monopolise the conversation with a potential new angle for my research." He tucked his notebook and pen into an inside pocket of his jacket as he spoke. "Especially while we're on the road. Ideally, we'd find some time to sit down somewhere and discuss all of this in full."

 _What kind of research are you planning, I wonder?_ Satomi decided not to turn the tables on the questioning just yet, however, as the city of Challena came into view. Tucked away in a valley surrounded by rocky cliffs on one side and thick forest on another, the city appeared well-fortified at first glance, judging by the stone walls that had marked its original borders. Challena had clearly expanded since then, both outwards and upwards. The ancient buildings that had stood the test of time had influenced the style of the city's more modern architecture: tall office buildings featured decorative towers and battlements, and the palace at the heart of the city bore close resemblance to a Ransei-era castle.

"Home again," Hayato noted brightly. "The Pokémon Center's near the central plaza. Let's get our Pokémon patched up and a bit of food in us before we decide our next move." He led the way down into the valley. The group passed several blocks of suburbia along the main road before reaching the ancient stone walls.

Soon they found the large south gate of the city, standing wide open. People and vehicles of all sizes were passing through. Statues of the city's two mascot Pokémon flanked the gate entrance for foot traffic: Throh and Sawk stood side by side in fighting stances. Above the gate, a sign read:

 _Welcome to Challena  
_ _The City of History_

On the other side of the gate, suburban living and office blocks mingled, and the concrete roads gave way to carefully maintained flagstone streets. Modern skyscrapers featured rustic facades. Satomi resolved to take a photo from the air when she next got the chance.

Hayato led the group of four down several streets before turning west, stopping outside a familiar white building. The Pokémon Center's red roof, automatic doors, and massive Poké Ball emblem helped it to stand out from the surrounding shops. "Here we are. Hopefully there isn't much of a queue."

* * * * * * *

Inside, the Pokémon Center's front of house was much like any other in Sengun: well-organised, and impeccably well-kept. The main counter for handling Pokémon was the most prominent feature at the back of the room. Markings for two lanes were set into the floor, leading all the way from the front doors to the main desk. The right-hand lane was labelled "Emergencies", and the left lane was unmarked, for general-purpose visits.

A handful of tables were set up nearby for folks who chose to wait around within sight of the desk. On the other side, a blue-tiled section with two more staff: the Center's integrated shop for Trainers who wanted easy access to basic supplies for Pokémon catching, battling, and raising.

And lastly, clearly labelled doors led to other sections of the Center. Some were for staff access, but others led to areas dedicated to travellers. Accommodation, kitchens, bathrooms, and a lounge area. Many folk in Sengun used Pokémon Centers as rest stops; as long as you had a Trainer ID, you got a steep discount on the price of the facilities a Center offered.

It didn't take long for the group of four to reach the front desk. The nurse on duty – a young woman by the name of Kei, according to her nametag - was bright-eyed and cheery, greeting them with a smile. "Hi! Need to give your Pokémon some rest?"

"I think we all do, after the events of this morning," Adrian answered as everyone passed Poké Balls over the counter.

"All right, we'll put all of these together as a group. Can I get your Trainer IDs, please?" Pokédexes were promptly fished out of pockets and shown to the nurse. "Excellent, thank you. I'll just quickly scan these in... great, you're all in the system. If you want to hang around, the boards will let you know when your Pokémon are ready for pickup. I don't think it'll be more than an hour, the queue's short right now."

"Thanks very much." Adrian led the way out of the queue for others to step up, wandering over to one of the nearby tables. "So... what's the best way to fill time?" He checked his phone. "Lunch, maybe? It's close to midday. Where can we go for a quick fix-up?"

"Food sounds good to me. I've got some supplies I can dip into, but they're more for a snack than a proper meal," Hayato explained. "Anyone else got anything they might be willing to share?"

Satomi shook her head. "Sorry, Hayato. All I have is trail rations and health snacks. Not exactly ideal for a lunch." She looked to the others: Adrian shook his head as well.

Ione, however, was digging through her pack, murmuring to herself. "I know they're here somewhere... aha. There you are. Need to repack my bag sometime soon."

"What've you got there?" Adrian asked.

She closed her pack before answering. "Um, I bought some ingredients when I first came to Regala. Had to check the international section, they're imported from home." She looked past Satomi to one of the doors. "That sign says there's a kitchen here? I could, um, maybe make something for all of us?"

"That sounds like a solid plan to me. The kitchen's near the lounge, this way." Hayato got to his feet, and the other three were quick to do the same. "Can't say I've had Galarian cooking before. This will be interesting."

"I'll catch up with you, I just need to make a stop at the Poké Mart." Satomi was well aware of the Egg in her pack. "And I promise I won't make a habit of turning up late!"


	6. Galarian Cooking & The Challena Gym

_Ione_

The Pokémon Center's communal kitchen was a rather large space, all things considered. Four cooking stations were separated from one another by a reasonable distance, and a central island sat ready for anyone to use. A handful of appliances that people might also need - kettles, coffeemakers, and toasters - were also present. On the other side of the hall, a spotless dining area was currently unoccupied.

It looked like a simple enough space, Ione decided, as she set her pack on the central island and began to rummage through it. Cooking for four would take a considerable amount of time to prepare from scratch. Quick and simple would work well.

Adrian and Hayato took seats opposite her. "What's the plan, chef?" the Kantonian asked.

"Um, well, we want to be on the road again soon, so I'll see if I can show you an example of Galarian curry." She dug her two cooking pots out of her pack as she spoke, along with cup measures. "Could one of you fill a kettle and put it on, please?"

Adrian hastened to help out. Just then, Satomi walked in with a large glass jar in her arms. And perhaps more importantly, a cream-coloured Pokémon Egg with red and blue angular markings was inside the jar. She set the incubator down on the central island, taking a seat and setting her pack down. "Sorry I'm late."

"You haven't missed much... where did you get that?" Hayato raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"It was a gift from the Togekiss that made their home in the clearing we fought in. They were watching to see what we would do."

"Well then... I'd say that counts for your share of the reward from that particular scuffle."

Satomi glanced over at the Egg. "Yes, that's fair. I'll have to keep a close eye on it until it hatches."

Meanwhile, Ione had found her pack of rice - resealable, thankfully - and added a cup of it to the smaller of the two pots. She hadn't changed the timers on her phone recently, so they were still set right. _Good. Right. Next step, the main dish. Vegetarian, it's lunchtime._ She set a bag of mixed veges aside, along with a small spice box, a can of coconut milk, and a bottle of cooking oil. "Is that a Togepi Egg?"

Satomi nodded. "I believe so, yes."

"Hmm... you'll want to keep a close eye on what you feed that one. Baby food from Poké Marts will only get you so far..." Ione stopped herself. "I'm sorry, I don't want to give advice when it's not needed. Um... sorry. Back to work." She busied herself with a nearby stove, setting two elements aflame. _Natural gas. Good. Easier to manage than electric._ That explained the sign nearby about keeping Fire-types under control in the kitchen.

"What's this spice mix, Ione?" Adrian was examining the box.

"Oh, that's Galar Masala. It's a foundation in dishes like this, you can add almost anything to it." _If you're desperate,_ she didn't say. She'd heard some things about curry composition and had no desire at all to try the more unorthodox additions. "That's a quick-start version, though..."

"I'm sure it will be good." Satomi's words were... some degree of reassurance, Ione decided. It wasn't going to be a perfect dish, but it would be the best she could do with her limited resources.

The kettle gave a loud _click_ as the sound of boiling water became more prominent. Moving quickly but carefully, Ione added a pinpoint measure to the pot of rice, then set that up to cook on its own time. From there, it was a simple matter of assembling the rest of the dish. A little bit of oil, cook the veges to soften them up, and then... "Half a teaspoon, I think."

Gauging the reactions from her fellow Trainers, it seemed they were thoroughly surprised by the scents that flooded the kitchen. If even a small amount of the spices was enough to do that, she was glad she hadn't used more. Ione let the spices linger for a minute or so before she added the coconut milk to offset the curry's strength, turning the temperature down and stirring to mix it up properly. "Right. That will be ready when the rice is done, in..." Her phone began to buzz in her pocket - the first timer - and she turned the rice's element off. "Seven minutes."

"Gives us plenty of time to decide on what we do afterwards," Hayato noted. "I would be very much in favour of assessing the Challena Gym: see what we're up against before we decide whether to take on the two Leaders here. Doubtless there will be someone challenging them at some point today."

"Sounds good to me." Adrian nodded. "If we don't want to challenge them straight away, maybe train up a bit more, how do we want to handle that? Independently or as a group?"

"There are routes north, west, and south of the city with plenty of wild Pokémon to train against, but we could also see if the Warriors at the Dojo are open to some sparring," Hayato mused. "The Masters are typically keen to have their charges experience battle with strangers."

"Isn't that a bit one-sided? We've seen what Warriors can do," Adrian noted. "Ione and I aren't trained to fight like either of you."

 _Definitely not like Satomi,_ Ione thought as she stirred the pot.

"They won't bring any of their combat training to bear against either of you. Warriors traditionally wear an emblem that marks them as such; if you don't have the emblem, they won't fight you directly in any battle recognised by the Sengun League," Satomi explained.

"Do you have one of these emblems?" Adrian asked.

"Not yet. That's the last part of my core training. Each aspiring Warrior has to travel to another Kingdom and earn their emblem from one of the Masters there. With the introduction of the League, some of the Masters have become more strict about who they consider."

"And then you're fully qualified? Is that how that works?"

"Not exactly. It takes years of practice to develop the powers of a battlemage. Right now, Hayato would have the advantage if we were to face off in a practice bout. I still have much to learn to properly hone my fighting style."

"So each Warrior has to be assessed by a Master, then they develop their skills at their own pace?"

"Essentially, yes. But I would prefer to have earned at least one Gym Badge before seeking a Master's assessment."

"Intriguing..." Adrian looked up from his scribbling - a bit abashedly, Ione thought. "I've taken up too much of our time again, haven't I?"

She reached for her phone just as it began to buzz in her pocket. "Perfect timing. All right, let me just dish up for everyone." Moments later, both pots were empty and steaming bowls were in front of everyone. Ione dug in straight away; it had turned out well, despite her misgivings. The flavour was there, but not too strong...

… and then she looked up at the others. Adrian seemed to be enjoying it, but Satomi and Hayato were struggling, either with the heat or the spice. She couldn't tell. Hayato especially was rather shocked by the overall flavour. "Stars above! That's powerful stuff, Ione!"

"Oh dear. Maybe a half-teaspoon next time...?"

A bell chimed from the TV on the wall, as it displayed a list of Pokémon ready for pickup at the front desk. Ione glanced over, studying it for a few seconds. "Ah, it looks like our Pokémon are all patched up."

"Right in the middle of eating... ah well, such is life. Shall I collect them all for us?" Adrian piped up, getting to his feet.

"I'll come with you. I want to let that cool before I try again." Hayato followed Adrian out of the kitchen, leaving the girls alone. Ione made some steady progress on finishing her meal, but Satomi seemed to be waiting for a moment to speak up.

"Forgive me, Ione, but you seem to be much more... animated, I want to say, while you're cooking."

Ione studied her food, chasing the last few grains of rice around with her fork. "It's a familiar environment. Doesn't matter where I go, if there's a kitchen, I'm comfortable."

"Ah, I understand. My brother Keiji is similar. He has a bit of trouble talking to people on most subjects, but he opens up when he's working or talking about work. May I ask another question?"

Ione raised one eyebrow behind her glasses. "You just did." That got a short laugh from both of them. "But yes, go ahead."

"Do you have any other skills you know well enough to put you at ease?"

"I do a lot of sewing and fabric work, for people and Pokémon alike. Been meaning to start on a headband or something for Kara. I have my supplies and everything." The sewing kit was tucked away comfortably in her pack, and she had a few design templates prepared, but she hadn't had the chance to properly sit down and start work.

Satomi nodded. "That's a good skill to have, fixing up items so they can be re-used or making your own from scratch."

"Yeah, I've done a fair bit with alterations and custom designs," Ione added. "Um, what about you? Anything besides your... well, magic?"

"No, but there are a few different aspects of it that I'm exploring. You know how Flying is my specialty?" Ione nodded. "I can understand the speech of almost any Flying-type species and communicate with them. In a way, it's like talking to people, except Pokémon often have very specific needs. Food and shelter are often first among them."

"Well, that sounds familiar," Adrian's voice rang out as he rounded the corner, setting down a pair of Poké Balls. "Those are yours, Ione."

"Thanks." She scooped them both up and attached them to her belt, as Satomi took her own from Hayato.

"Right. Let me try this again before we get on the road..." Hayato took up his bowl of curry once more.

* * * * * * *

Soon lunch was over and the dishes were behind the group, as they stood outside in the Challena sun. Hayato looked to the others. "Right. Shall we investigate the Gym, then?" Affirmative nods from Adrian, Satomi, and Ione led him to turn and lead the way further into the city. The streets were full of people on their own lunch breaks, a sea of office workers and more casually-dressed Trainers. Occasionally some could be seen riding their Pokémon around town, whether at ground level or in the skies on the back of a large bird species.

The crowds were enough to make Ione stick close to the group, and keep her Pokémon out of sight lest they get lost. _Need to decide on a name for Marquiver._ That reminder would have to wait until she got back to training.

"Take a look, my friends," Hayato announced as they rounded a corner. "This is Challena Castle, home to Her Majesty, Queen Hitomi, and the royal family." Sure enough, a great fortress was built on a hill in the middle of the valley, and none of the buildings within three city blocks were as tall as its highest point. A stone wall surrounded the castle for a considerable distance, save for one large - and modernised – gate. Carefully maintained hedges and statuary were everywhere in sight.

It was magnificent, in Ione's eyes. This was a work of art as much as it was a home.

"Hold on a second... what's going on at the gate?" Adrian thought aloud. Sure enough, a large crowd was milling about, and a news van was nearby. As the Trainers got closer, they could see that figures in green and silver had formed a cordon around a central figure: a tall woman in a dress the likes of which Ione had never seen before. She had a sense of authority about her, that drew attention to her every word. And she was speaking to an interviewer, paying no heed to the guard detail. Her voice carried, such that the crowds could hear her:

"It has been brought to my attention that the matter has been resolved, thanks to swift action from a small unit of the police department and some aid from travelling Trainers. However. I would like to assure both the citizens of Challena and anyone who plans to visit this Kingdom, that I will devote time and resources to ensuring that such brazen acts will not be repeated in the future."

"Thank you for your time, Your Majesty." Moments after the interviewer turned back to her cameraman, Queen Hitomi turned to the gathered crowds and gave them all a regal wave in greeting. The audience lasted a few more moments, including some handshakes and greetings, before the queen turned and began to head back inside, accompanied by her guards.

"Is that kind of appearance the done thing around here?" Adrian mused.

"For special occasions, impromptu press conferences do happen," Hayato answered. "That skirmish we were in on the way here may have had more impact than we thought... let's give the camera crew a bit of space, shall we? The Gym's two blocks this way, not far now."

Sure enough, he led the group in the right direction without an issue, and they soon came to the front entrance of a two-floor building made from brick walls and wooden reinforcements. A large sign was posted out front:

* * *

Challena Pokémon Gym  
Welcomes New and Experienced Trainers!  
Ask inside for full details!

* * *

"Well, no sense in standing around. Let's go!" The reception for the Gym was small, and surprisingly empty. A girl of about sixteen, dressed in a martial arts uniform of some kind, was behind the front counter. But she wasn't looking at the group who had just entered: her attention was focused on what was going on behind the reception desk, in the Gym itself.

There was a match in progress, on an open rectangular battlefield that resembled a rocky plain of some sort. Columns of stone stretched all the way to the ceiling, and boulders were strewn about the place haphazardly. On the far side, rows of seats were raised above ground level to allow a good view of the match. And sure enough...

 _Oh no. Spectators._ There was a decent-sized crowd watching teams of two face off against each other. Only one side had their Pokémon still standing, though. Audio was piping through from speakers in reception, clearly audible over the cheers from the audience. At the back of the group, Ione's face fell. This was exactly what she had come to Sengun to get away from. In all fairness, the Stadiums back home were far larger to seat a city's worth of people and allow for Dynamaxing. But even so...

_"We've got more where that came from! Captundra, you're on!"_

_"I'm with you! Go, Hawlucha!"_

As the Gym Leaders sent out Pokémon and the battle resumed, the receptionist mused to herself. "They want to press the attack while they have fresh combatants on their side... a bold strategy from the challengers though. Surprised no-one's using defensive tactics right now..."

"Ahem."

She jumped at Hayato's attention-grabbing cough, and turned to face the new arrivals. "Ah! Welcome! Er, as you can see, the Gym Leaders are currently occupied... but this is the last one they have on their schedule right now. They can face you when they're finished here, if you like?"

"Perhaps another time. Right now, we'd just like to get an understanding of the Gym challenge. Does that work for everyone?" Ione nodded with the group, and she noticed Adrian had his notebook out again as he spoke.

"Ah, all right then. Li and Jacqui specialise in Fighting-types, as you may have guessed. But the catch with taking on their Gym is, it's all about co-operation and teamwork. There are three ways to challenge them. Anyone can team up with a friend and work together to battle, but if you can hold your own in a skirmish, you can enter the fray yourself. And that lets you adapt a bit further: you can partner up with one Pokémon for a match, or you can work with another fighter and create a larger spectacle."

"What about if only some of us can fight for ourselves? Could we team up with someone who doesn't have that kind of training?"

"I... I'm sorry, I don't know what the rule is on that. You'd have to check with the Gym Leaders yourself, I don't think I can answer that. Sorry." She looked rather sheepish about her answer.

"It's all right." Adrian looked to the others. "Hmm... we'll have to figure out how we want to handle our matches. Shall we sort that out once we've gotten a bit more training in?"

"If you want, you can scan your Trainer IDs, then I can book you in when you're ready?" the receptionist offered.

"Might as well, right?" Hayato passed his Pokédex over the counter, and the rest were quick to do the same. The teenager was quick to scan each one and tap at her keyboard, returning each device as she finished with it.

"Okay, you're all in our system, which means you'll be scheduled for a match within... the next forty-eight hours, according to this. None of you have any Badges yet, so Li and Jacqui will go easier on you than they have for most of the folks who've visited today. Need anything else?"

Ione glanced at the others; Hayato shrugged, and Adrian simply said, "I think we're good for now. If we don't come back later today, we'll definitely be here tomorrow."

"Great! See you then!"

As the four Trainers left the Gym and began to head down the road again, Ione felt a pang of apprehension. The crowds weren't as big as the stadiums back home, but the fact that people could still watch from the sidelines... she hadn't been worried about the Gym before. Now she was fidgeting with the straps of her pack, the glove on her hand, and the phone in her pocket.

Adrian noticed. "Ione? Everything okay?"

"Nervous about the Gym, if I had to guess." Hayato's commentary saved her from having to answer herself; she just nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough. Couldn't hurt to get some extra training in, then. For all of us, I mean. We have plenty of time to prepare."

* * * * * * *

The four Trainers were quick to agree that this was the best way to use their time. And so they followed the road leading to the western route out of Challena; it was just south of a mountain range, according to Hayato, so the terrain was rather rocky where the path west sat on the border between mountains and forests.

What none of the group noticed, however, was that two figures were watching them. And neither one was aware of the other...


End file.
